


Poker

by Vicarious_Virgo



Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, did not edit, i wrote this in ten minutes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Virgo/pseuds/Vicarious_Virgo
Summary: Ranboo plays poker against Edward.That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099118
Comments: 10
Kudos: 618





	Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Short on purpose! Enjoy <3

Ranboo could feel his heart beat picking up, somehow the room was hotter. His hands felt sweaty, and he could feel a single bead of sweat trailing down his neck. His eyes flickered across the objects in his hands nervously. He moved the objects from one hand to another, finding an object he accidentally skipped over. He felt hope rise in his chest like a firework. 

With shaking hands, he discarded two of the objects and swapped them for another two. His eyes flickered up, resting on his enemy’s chin. Ranboo could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. His tail flicked from side to side against his will. Ranboo took a deep breathe, the scent of the nearby fire flooding into his lungs. 

_“Ready?”_ Ranboo asked in Enderonic. He looks down at his cards, making sure he didn’t accidentally mess something up. 

_”Ready._

Three seconds pass before they both place their hands on the table. The plastic cards are laid on the table aggressively by both parties, the sound echoing in the tense silence. 

Eagerly, Ranboo scans Edward’s cards then his own. 

A pair of two’s versus Ranboo’s triple aces. 

Ranboo threw his hands up in the air in celebration. 

_”Yes!_ Ranboo’s ears stand straight up, a smile breaking out on his face. Behind him, his tail picks up its pace. 

_”It’s still three to two, young one.”_

“What? What do you mean it’s three to two?!” Ranboo askes, smile wiped off of his face. He quickly checks the piece of paper he was using to keep record. It was in fact, three to two in Edward’s favor. 

“Poker is hard..” Ranboo mumbles to himself, all previous pride in winning gone. 

To his dismay, Edward began laughing. This caused two other voices to begin laughing as well. Ranboo turned to the door and spotted Techno and Phil. 

“When did you guys get home?” 

“Been here the whole time, mate.” Phil wheezes out. “You’re getting better, though.” 

“Do you guys wanna play?” Ranboo offers, beginning to mix the cards. There’s a determined look on his face as he shuffled the deck. 

Techno shrugs. “Sure, deal me in memory boy.” Phil also joins, and silently Ranboo promises himself to win the next round. 

Phil ends up winning the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote fluff are you guys proud??
> 
> /nm 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
